


Betrayal

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom Draco, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Sub Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns home from a mission for The Order to find Ron holding a rather unwelcome prisoner in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed in relief as he touched his broomstick down onto the tarmac, hearing a similar noise from Hermione as she touched down next to him. They’d been gone a month and Harry was exhausted, he hated sleeping in tents. The fact that they were tents that might be about to be ripped apart by Death Eaters in the middle of the night whilst he was sound asleep didn’t really help. They took turns taking watch, and it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hermione, but he still didn’t feel completely safe.

No, he’d feel much better when he was back inside the Order Headquarters (or Sirius’ place as he liked to think of it) with all the protection and disguising spells in place. That and the promise of a soft warm bed was making Harry walk to the door so fast that Hermione was struggling to keep up with him.

He waited until Hermione had come to stand next to him and tapped his broomstick on the floor three times, still feeling a slight sense of wonder as the houses in front of him moved aside to let 12 Grimauld Place appear in front of them.

He never thought he could be so happy to see such a depressing looking house. The black paint was peeling from the door, the windows were blacked out and mostly covered in cobwebs from the outside. Still, Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he reached out for the rusted metal handle and pushed the door open.

“Hermione?!” He heard Ron’s voice travel down the stairs and winced as Ron flicked the bright hall light on that Harry had put there to try and lighten the mood of the hallway. Mrs Black had been removed from the wall in a particularly boring month last summer but her presence seemed to linger on in the dark hallway.

“Hi Ron!” he heard Hermione call as she pushed past Harry to run up the staircase to meet him.

“Hi Harry!” Ron called.

“Hi!” Harry called, heading for the kitchen rather quickly, trying to make it apparent that he was happy for them to have some time alone whilst he got himself a drink. He flicked on the kitchen light and smiled as he looked around, finding that everything looked much the same as when he’d left it. The other Weasley’s had gone back to the Burrow for Christmas but since Harry and Hermione were away Ron had offered to stay there for them.

Harry would have been concerned about putting Ron in danger but they were fairly sure that none of the Death Eaters, or anyone who wasn’t in the Order for that matter, had any idea about their hideout or it’s whereabouts.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table, but frowned as he heard a banging noise coming from what appeared to be the cellar. Helook around, sure that he must be hearing things. He decided that Ron must have put something down there...some cursed object that was bouncing off the walls, no doubt. He sighed as he heard the banging becoming more insistent and reluctantly put his cup of tea back on the table, walking over to the trapdoor leading to the cellar.

“Ron?” he called back over his shoulder at the last minute, thinking he might want to know what he was walking into, but he got no response. He rolled his eyes, presuming they’d probably gone back to their room to “cuddle”. It worried him that his first thought was how - after a month’s trekking and camping around the country side - Hermione had the energy. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and knelt down to open the trapdoor, thinking he might as well find out for himself.

He found it double locked which was strange, he couldn’t remember them leaving anything down there of value. He picked up the key from the shelf and clicked open the lock, opening the doors and making his way, wand raised in front of him, down the rickety stairs. He held his lit wand up to see that the contents of the cellar appeared to be the same, apart from a bundle of clothes in the corner. Except that it wasn’t a bundle of clothes, it was a person.

He ran down the rest of the stairs then walked cautiously over.

“I won’t bite you, Potter...”

Harry swore under his breath as he heard Malfoy’s voice, that really was the last thing he want to hear right now. As he stepped closer saw that despite the person being dressed essentially in rags and covered in dust it was definitely Malfoy. He could just about see a few strands of platinum hair glinting at him through the dust.

“Although last time, I recall that you really quite liked it.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ask the weasel, he locked me down here.”

“Locked you?!”

Malfoy held his wrist up and shook them and Harry heard the metal clink. Harry was speechless for a second, trying to make sense of the situation, and trying to adjust to being back in Malfoy’s presence again.

“Aren’t you pleased to see me?”

Harry just glared at him.

“Harry! Be careful!” Ron shouted down the stairs, before running down to join him at the bottom.

“Ron, what the hell is going on?” Harry demanded, looking between a sheepish looking Ron and an extremely pissed looking Malfoy.

“Apparently I’m your new prisoner, I knew you’d be thrilled...” Malfoy drawled. He clearly thought the sheer idea of it being that way around was hilarious, he could see the amusement glinting in his eyes. He felt like knocking him off his feet but didn’t think it would go down very well with Hermione, especially not after what Ron had done to him already. It definitely wouldn’t go down well with Malfoy, and he knew that with him being here in his house, it would only be a matter of time before they were alone together and he knew he’d make him pay for it. The thought made blood rush to his groin and he snapped his eyes away from him, keeping his mouth shut for the moment. He could tell Malfoy was smirking at him even without looking though, he’d long become convinced that the bloody boy had worked out how to read his mind.

It was the only explanation for the way he seemed to play on his emotions so well. God, he hated him, it had been so long since he’d seen him that he’d happily pushed all thought of him from his mind, buried it deep away inside him. He knew his body was missing him, yearning for him, but he refused to let himself think of him as he got himself off. Still sometimes just as came he swore he could smell the sweet sweat on his body like when they used to fuck, could almost hear him growling in his ear, feel his teeth on his neck, his perfectly manicured nails dragging down his side...

Ron jolted him from his thoughts.

“Shut up, Malfoy. I was going to tell you, Harry, but you know I can’t contact you when you’re away. He turned up here in the middle of the night, banging on the back windows and demanding to be let in. Kept going on about him being a secret spy for The Order and how he’d come here to warn us.”

“and...?” Hermione prompted, who had apparently now joined them at the bottom on the stairs, looking just as shocked as Harry did.

“And it sounded like the biggest load of bullshit I’d ever heard. I didn’t know what to do with him, Harry...”

“So you locked him down here?” Harry tried to make normal conversation; tried to be the Harry he’d become, sensible Harry, adult Harry, thinking about things in an organised manner and not as if they all just resolved to the look in Draco’s eyes as he fucked him. He nearly slapped himself, where had he been keeping all these thoughts? He hadn’t thought about Draco properly in months. Hadn’t thought about sex in months for that matter and just the sight of the boy was turning his mind back to that of a 16 year old.

“Well...yeah.” Ron shrugged. “I didn’t want to write to mum and dad and make them think we were stupid or something and couldn’t handle it. So I thought I’d wait for you two to get back.”

Harry stared at him for a few seconds and was about to say something when Hermione started shrieking at Ron. Harry could just about make out something about human rights and neglect before she raised her voice even further and Ron started backing away up the stairs with Hermione chasing after him.

“You’re a monster!” He heard her screaming down the stairs.

Harry knelt down and offered Draco his hand. Sensible Harry. Adult Harry.

“My ankles are tied.”

“Oh...” Harry brought out his wand and broke them. Draco took his hand and let Harry help him to his feet.

“I’m not saying I trust you.” Harry thought he should probably say something to him, hoping to god it was something sensible and not the array of filthy thoughts that seemed to be flooding through his mind.

Draco just gave him a sideways smirk. “I never asked you to.”

“Come on...you first,” Harry sighed as he waved his wand in the direction of the stairs.

“Any excuse to look at my arse, Potter...”

“Malfoy, don’t,” Harry said in the sternest voice he could muster, following Draco up the stairs. He didn’t know why he bothered, he knew it had been a while, but he very much doubted Draco’s refusal to listen to anything he said would have changed.

“Sit down,” Harry said, as they walked into the kitchen.

Draco just sat down and gave him a small patronising smile, as if he was following Harry’s orders purely out of politeness. Implying that if he wanted to, he could break out of his chains at any time. Harry was fairly sure that he could, which was why he was particularly suspicious of what he was really doing there.

“You’re covered in dust.”

“I had noticed, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw him a wet cloth.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Malfoy asked, shaking his wrists at him again, a noise Harry was starting to find particularly irritating.

Harry sighed and picked up the cloth and sat down next to him.

“Do you want me to?”

Malfoy just gave him a small smile. Harry sighed and started to wipe the dust off his face, trying not to get it in his eyes. Trying not to study Draco’s face, it had been so long since he’d looked at him properly...he silently inspected for any scars, any change...there was none. Just Draco’s angular and sharp features with his piercing silvery eyes...god he wanted to kiss him.

Draco was trying to catch his eye but Harry refused, determined not to give him the satisfaction, at least for a little while. As he wiped off the last of the dust from his cheek Draco tilted his head, placing several small kisses down his wrist, looking up at Harry with a glint in his eye before nipping down slightly on his skin with his teeth, smirking at him.

Harry yanked his wrist back, terrified by the sensations such a small action had sent coursing through him. Jesus.

Draco just smirked at him.

“Missed me?”

God no. It was much easier to deal with his thoughts about Malfoy when there was no Malfoy there for him to have thoughts about. Repression and denial came much easier to him when the blond was strutting around reducing his mind to nonsense.

“What are you doing here?” Harry said eventually.

“You mean you don’t think I just came here for a shag?”

Harry hit him on the arm.

 “Shhh!” he hissed, his eyes darting to the door to make sure his friends hadn’t come back through.

Draco just laughed, far too sexily for Harry’s liking.

Harry raised his wand up to him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to warn you, about an attack here, by the Death Eaters.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m a spy for the Order.”

“See Harry!” Harry jumped as he heard Ron’s voice behind him. “I told you he was full of shit!”

Hermione marched in after him and slammed a vial of pearlescent liquid down in front of Malfoy.

“Ron, you sit there and keep your mouth shut. Harry and I will ask the questions after Malfoy drinks that.”

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. “Veritaserum? I hate the taste of it...”

“You will drink it. And then you’ll tell us the truth,” Harry said sternly. Malfoy just smirked at him and watched Harry picked up the potion and put it to his lips.

He compliantly opened his mouth and let Harry pour it into his mouth, locking eyes with him as he did, flicking his tongue out to catch the last drop. Harry thought he might die on the spot. Draco opened his mouth to show them it was all gone.

“Who are you working for?”

“I’m a spy for the order.”

“Fucking...”

“Shut up Ron!”

“It’s obviously gone off or something...” he muttered, glaring at the empty bottle.

“I brewed it myself a week ago!” Hermione chided him.

Ron just folded his arms and slumped back in his chair.

Malfoy just smirked at him. Harry hit him on the arm.

“What?” Malfoy yelped indignantly. Harry just gave him a look and nodded to Hermione to carry on.

“Why didn’t we know about this?”

“Mr Weasley didn’t think you’d believe me.”

“My dad? There is no way he’d know about this and not tell me.”

Hermione ignored him. “How long?”

“Ages, since just before Dumbledore died.”

They all winced. Draco didn’t apologise.

“So why did you come here?” Harry repeated his earlier question. Malfoy smirked at him slightly, Harry prayed to god the others didn’t notice.

“They’re planning an attack...like I said...it’s in three days...”

“How did they find out about this place?” Hermione took back over the questioning as Harry seemed reluctant to continue.

“Apparently they’ve known for ages, Wormtail knew about it, from when Sirius and him used to be friends at school.”

“Why did they wait this long?”

“They didn’t think it would be wise, as cocky as they seem, they weren’t about to go and attack a house full of adult members of The Order.”

“So they found out there was only us here?”

“Yes, and that you’d be here.”

“How did they find that out?”

Malfoy shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“What are they going to do?”

“They’re going to block off all the exits, seal them, then burn the place to the ground.”

“Bloody cowardly thing to do...” Ron muttered.

“But effective. If I hadn’t told you.”

“So where do they think you are?”

“They sent me out to scout around the town, we’d got word of some Order activity nearby and they sent me to see if I could make anything of it.”

“So you’re hoping they’ll think you’ve got kidnapped or something?”

“By you, that was the general idea.”

“Reckless...you could have ended up locked in here with us and burnt to death,” Hermione said, staring at him hard.

Draco shrugged. “Being an order spy in the Malfoy Manor under your father’s nose isn’t the safest of occupations.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked him. “You’re risking your life for this...for us...you’ve never shown any inkling towards us before...”

“This isn’t some schoolyard feud Potter, this is life and death.”

“So why pick our side?”

“We all have to make our own choices based on what we believe is right...”

Harry rolled his eyes at his elusive answer and turned to the others.

“Are we trusting him then?”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t think we have much choice. He can stay here, but not locked in the damn basement.” She glared at Ron. “One of us will have to stay with him at all times, though.”

“I’m not bloody doing it,” Ron muttered.

“I’ll do it,” Harry said reluctantly. His body wanted it, sure, but his mind certainly did not. “You two probably want to spend some time together.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Hermione smiled at him.

“We’ll get out of here tomorrow, better safe than sorry, we can go to the burrow,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, sounds like the best idea.”

“Then what are we going to do with him?” Ron asked.

“Take him with us, see if your dad really does know what he’s up to.”

Ron nodded reluctantly.

“Are you at least going to take these bloody things off my wrists?” Draco sighed.

“No,” Hermione said, “not till we know for sure...sorry.”

 “Can I at least have a shower? I feel disgusting.” Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

Harry sighed. “Fine, come on.”

“Harry...be careful...” Hermione warned him.

“I will...get up...stay ahead of me, that way...into the hall and up the stairs.”

Harry could feel his heart racing at the prospect, he knew it was stupid, and he knew that he shouldn’t, and he was really going to try not to...but...he knew that part of himself was already resigned to letting Malfoy fuck him again. He knew from past experience that Malfoy was all too good at turning his no’s into yes’s, and that before he knew it he’d end up naked on his back with Malfoy buried deep inside him, moaning filthy things in his ear and he’d be screaming the place down. He hated his body, how it yearned for Malfoy; how it shivered at his slightest touch and even more, how it refused to react to anyone else’s. He hated Malfoy for doing this to him, he was sure he’d never had the slightest thought in that vein until Malfoy had taken him - against his will as Harry would always insist - and made him his.

Sexually, yes, he had consented, against most of his better judgement, but how could he help it when it felt so good? Mentally, no, he had never, ever, agreed to what Malfoy had done to his mind. It wasn’t healthy to desire someone so and hate them in equal amounts, it wasn’t healthy to hate yourself for it after, to feel your whole body turn on you and everything you used to believe in.

“This one...” Harry said as they got to his room, thankfully with it’s own en-suite. He walked in behind him, turning to lock the door and casting a silencing spell, telling himself that it was just so they could speak freely.

He felt Malfoy’s hands on his waist as he turned him around and tried to keep control of himself as Malfoy pushed him back hard against the door. He heard the metal handcuffs fall to the floor with a clatter.

“Just how long have they been undone for, Malfoy?” Harry sighed, not surprised in the least.

Malfoy just laughed, pushing himself up against him, getting him covered in the dust from the cellar.

“Hours...” Malfoy laughed again and reached up and grabbed the back of Harry’s hair, pulling him roughly into a kiss. Harry pushed him back. 

“Malfoy...no...I don’t want...”

Malfoy grabbed him and slammed him back up against the door. He whispered a spell under his breath and Harry felt rough rope tying tight around his wrists, pulling them together behind his back.

“Shut up, Potter...” Malfoy snarled in his ear, grabbing his hard cock through his trousers, Harry groaned at the contact, could feel his body giving in already. “You think I came all this way just to save your stupid lives? Just your’s actually, think I’d let them kill my little pet? No chance...It’s been far too long as it is, since I’ve been buried inside your tight little arse, Potter...”

Oh god, he was using that voice. Harry had become aware some time after they’d started this that something had snapped in Malfoy, he didn’t know what had caused it, didn’t dare to ask, but it seemed as if Malfoy had become two people. The Malfoy he was used to, who talked dirty and wound him up but at the end of the day wasn’t so bad and would still wrap his arms round him afterwards, kiss him and maybe let him sleep in his bed. And then there was the Malfoy that came out occasionally that was cruel and vindictive, growling at him and pushing him to the limit of everything; pleasure, pain, sanity...He had at first thought that Malfoy had just created this after they’d been fucking once and he’d tried bringing his palm down on Harry’s arse as he fucked him, Harry wasn’t sure exactly what noise he’d made, but he knew that Malfoy had delighted in his response.

The outcome had been the sudden appearance of leather canes and candle wax on Malfoy’s bedside table, and this personality. A lot of the time after he’d made him scream out his orgasm and got himself off he switched back, bantering with him casually, not as if he liked him, but not like he hated him either.

 For a while Harry had thought this personality was just another sex toy to use on him because he knew it drove him wild, and the more pleasure he gave him, the more he knew that Harry loathed himself, and Malfoy loved nothing more than to humiliate him. But then Harry had started thinking that it came a bit too easy to him, sometimes the look of pure hate in his eyes as he fucked him was just a bit too convincing to be fake.

“Malfoy...” Harry started again, trying to reason with him even a little, the feel of Malfoy’s rough hands on his cock weren’t really helping his ability to form sentences. “Can we talk about this?”

Adult Harry was apparently trying to reason with him, not learning from young Harry’s lessons.

Malfoy just let out a sigh. “I don’t want to talk to you, Potter, I want to fuck you.”

“Okay, you can. Just untie my hands...” Harry was far too cautious about Malfoy and why he’d really come here, to let him keep him restrained like this, as much as he might otherwise like it.

“Why should I?” Draco asked, putting his forehead up against Harry’s and raising his eyebrows challengingly.

“Cos I want to touch you...” Harry didn’t know where that had came from, but it was true enough. He’d tied his hands before he’d even had chance to put his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ll trade you...” Draco gave him an evil smile and undid the rope around Harry’s wrists, only to wrap it round his head.

“Open your mouth...”

“No...Draco...” Harry stammered, knowing exactly what he was about to do with it.

“Now.”

Harry felt his mouth open of his own accord and despaired of himself. Why did he always submit to him like this? He was an adult now, why was he still playing Draco’s childish games?

“That’s right, Potter...you know you’re my slut and you’re to do as you’re told. Bite down.”

Harry did and Draco tied it tight, wrapping it round his neck twice, turning it into a leash.

“Can you talk?”

Harry tried but all that came out was muffles. Draco grinned and pressed up against him once more, biting the most sensitive part of his neck that he’d carefully left exposed. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him in closer, breathing him in. He felt himself running his hands all over him. Good wasn’t the word to describe having Draco so close to him again, the word was sinful.

“Mmm, Potter, that’s better, you remember how to behave...”

He suddenly stepped back and yanked on the rope, pulling him over towards the bed.

“Strip.”

Harry closed his eyes but did as he was told, resentment burning through him already.

“Come on, Potter, don’t keep me waiting...I have better sluts I could go to, you know and they’re much better behaved...”

Harry kicked off his jeans with a little more attitude than Draco would have liked and went on to push down his boxers. Draco walked around him, inspecting him closely. Harry squirmed, both need and embarrassment coursing through him.

“No marks, Potter...so you haven’t been getting it elsewhere then? As if you’d let anyone else know your secret...” Draco said, laughing slightly as he came to stand behind him. “What about sex though, have you been getting fucked by any pansies that wouldn’t know which end of the whip to use?”

Harry gasped as he felt Draco push a finger roughly inside him, he tried to lean back onto him for support but Draco stepped back, having none of it.

“Potter, don’t be so pathetic, stand up straight.”

Draco took his hand away and Harry squirmed, feeling his body getting desperate.

“Get on the bed, here...”

He handed him a jar.

“Spread you legs and fuck yourself, I’m going to watch and see if your inept hands have learnt any better...”

Harry looked at Draco pleadingly, he never touched himself and Draco knew it, not like that. He couldn’t bring himself to, no matter how desperate his body was. It would be admitting things to himself that he really wasn’t ready to.

Draco grabbed the rope and pulled it tight, pulling him back onto the bed. Harry scrambled to keep up with him so the rope didn’t pull too tight round his neck. He sat and watched Draco undress, dipping his fingers into the pot as he watched Draco slowly reveal his pale skin. He was still so lithe, so beautiful.

“Potter...” Draco sighed in bored tone, “If you don’t start fucking yourself with that I’m going to come over there and fuck you dry...”

This at least made Harry’s hands move, he’d done it once before when Harry had done something particularly bad, though he couldn’t remember what. It had been single most painful and pleasurable experience in his life and he had no desire to repeat it. 

He moved his hands down and opened his legs, pushing a finger inside himself. Draco came and sat opposite him on the bed, watching the pained look of mortification on Harry’s face that he was really doing this, and worse, that someone was watching.

“Stroke your cock with your other hand, slowly...”

Harry did, closing his eyes.

“Don’t you dare, open them. Look at me. Don’t break eye contact.”

Harry groaned around his rope, his mouth was already becoming dry, the nasty taste of the rope filling his mouth. He looked into Draco’s silver eyes, they were gleeful that he was causing Harry this much discomfort.

“Make yourself enjoy it, touch where you want it...”

Harry grimaced, had so far been avoiding his prostate so as to keep a straight face.

“Do it, Potter.”

Harry did and bit his lip slightly.

“Keep doing it...harder...”

The malicious look in Draco’s eyes as he watched him was making Harry so hard it hurt, his own fingers weren’t helping the matter. They were nothing compared to Draco’s but it had been so long it wasn’t taking much. Draco watched Harry get breathless and flushed with clear satisfaction. He started stroking his own cock in time with Harry’s; matching the death glare Harry was giving him with one of sheer enjoyment.

Malfoy flicked his wand and Harry felt a tightening in the base of his cock. He cursed Malfoy to hell and back around his rope.

“I brought you something...” Draco said and Harry instinctively moved back. Usually when he said that he’d brought him something that would hurt in a new and unusual way, and while Harry knew he’d enjoy it, scream and beg him for more, his initial instinct was always to back off.

Malfoy laughed at his reaction.

 “It’s nice, Potter, I promise...”

He brought out something that looked like a butt plug out of his pocket.

“Lie on your side. I knew you wouldn’t prepare yourself properly, but I really wanted to watch for a bit...so...”

Harry did as he was told, as by now he was past arguing. It had once again gone too far and he knew there was no going back.

Malfoy whispered something under his breath and the thing started to vibrate and swell in size. Harry’s eyes widened and he went to move away but Draco’s hand was already firmly on his hip.

“No. Keep still.”

Harry groaned and then gasped as Draco pushed the thing inside him, feeling the pleasure coursing through him.

“Actually I think I want a review...”

Draco waved his wand and the rope whirled from round his head, wrapping itself instantly round his wrists again. Harry didn’t much care anymore, he just let his head drop onto the mattress as he felt the thing sending him into a state of ecstasy. He could feel it moving, swelling inside him...he was vaguely aware that he was letting out a low groan.

“How’s that Potter?”

Harry just moaned louder, hoping that would be enough for Malfoy as he writhed on the sheets, curling his knees up to his chest.

“No, Potter, come on, tell me how it feels...”

Malfoy watched the raven haired boy with satisfaction; he knew it had been a good purchase. He saw a lot of Harry usually when they fucked, but not all of him, and now he could stand back and watch him writhe and it was the most beautiful sight...maybe second to Harry screaming, for whatever reasons. Screams of pain and pleasure pleased Draco just the same, something Harry knew all too well.

“Good...sooo gooooddd.....” Harry moaned, he could feel it getting bigger, then shrieked as it pushed hard into his prostate. Draco grinned and waved his wand; it seemed lock it on that spot, fucking him hard.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck...” Harry was crying out with every stroke now, tossing and turning on the bed but the thing gave him no mercy, just kept up it’s relentless rhythm. Draco grinned.

“Oh, you are a beautiful little slut, Harry...”

Draco was stroking his side, smiling almost lovingly at him as he started to scream, the thing still growing bigger inside him. Draco curled himself around behind him, wrapping his arms round his waist and holding him still; feeling him shaking in his arms, still stroking his side.

“Please...please...”

“Have you had enough, Potter?”

“Yes, Draco...please...please...I need...”

Draco laughed and took it out, pushing it straight inside himself, barely wincing.

“Oh you’re right Potter, that is good...” he lay on his back and held his arms out to Harry.

“Straddle my lap, fuck yourself on my cock...go on, Potter, ride me...”

Harry groaned that Draco was once again going to make him pleasure himself, hammering the point home that he wanted this, needed this, that Draco was in no way forcing him and he only had himself to blame. He was so close though, that there really was no other option, so he pushed himself down on Draco’s hard cock in one smooth movement, crying out as he did, only eliciting a grin from Draco, not even a hiss of pleasure.

“Go on then, Potter, make yourself scream, I want to see it...”

Harry started to move, quickly realising that Draco putting that thing up his own arse made the vibrations travel through to his cock and although they were dull, Harry could still feel them driving him higher. He moved as he was told to, angling Draco’s cock just where he wanted it and moved faster still, feeling his body’s own need take over.

Draco wanted a camera. Wanted something to freeze this in time, so every time he had a bad day he could see Harry Potter, with all his toned muscles from Quidditch, with his messed up hair and his bright green eyes sparkling with pleasure, fucking himself on his cock, with what could only be described as wild abandon.

Harry was digging his own grave though, he knew he couldn’t come. He was driving himself towards the edge when he knew he couldn’t go over it. Malfoy grinned as he saw him growl in frustration. A beautiful noise Harry often made during their time together. He put his head back and let himself feel the sheer pleasure of Harry’s tight arse on his cock; that and the sight of Harry above him was quickly undoing him. He knew he needed this as well, not that he’d ever tell Harry that.

“Come on, Potter, is that the best you’ve got? If you want to make me come you’ll have to move a little faster...”

He groaned in spite of himself as Harry moved faster, he could feel himself getting close...so close...but it just wasn’t quite...he sighed in frustration.

“Stop, get on your front.”

He pushed Harry down into the mattress before he even had time to do it himself, pushed back into him and started fucking him hard and ruthless, how he wanted it. Harry was screaming again, Draco imagined the rough sheets on his hard cock weren’t doing his condition any favours.

Now he was in control Draco felt himself get there almost instantly, burying himself balls deep in the poor boy and hard, making him shriek, in what..? He didn’t know, or care really.

“Oh yess....” he cried as Harry’s tight arse finally undid him, he waved his wand as a lazy afterthought.

Harry started to scream as Draco released him. He felt his orgasm washing over him, one last hard stroke and a slap to the arse from Draco and Harry was done, crying out and shaking before he let himself fall down on the bed.

Draco pulled back and turned Harry over; happy that he was still somewhat conscious, he stepped back and walked over to the bathroom to finally wash the dust off his skin.

 

Harry groaned as he felt himself come round slightly and realised he could hear the shower running. He thought he’d better go in there really, he was supposed to be watching him after all. Not that he really had a great chance of stopping him if he tried anything, but still. He winced as he felt the afterglow still making his body tingle, it shouldn’t be like this, he shouldn’t like this...

But once again Draco had seduced him, used him and humiliated him and strolled off like it didn’t mean a thing. Harry wished he felt so casually about it.

He pushed open the bathroom door and frowned. The shower was running but Draco was standing by the sink, bent over.

“Draco?”

Draco coughed and Harry watched as Draco proceeded to bring up a liquid that looked very much like a Veritaserum and spit it into the sink. He sighed as he realised that they were back to square one, that Draco could have been lying the entire time.

“I told you, I hate the taste,” Draco said to him, before turning and stepping into the shower.

“Why are you here, Draco?”

Draco laughed.

“Do you think I feel some sort of loyalty to you, Potter? That I’d tell you the truth?”

“No,” Harry said, sighing, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

Draco smiled and helped himself to Harry’s shampoo.

“Do you want to wash my hair for me? You used to be so good at it...”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

Draco raised his eyebrows in the way that usually meant Harry really should have just done as he was told.

“No? Come shower with me then?”

Harry cautiously stepped into the shower, thinking that in fairness, he was now covered in half of Malfoy’s dust and could do with washing it off.

Malfoy grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Harry jerked his head down, he hated it when he kissed him, the array of emotions and hormones it sent coursing through him made him feel like a traitor.

“Oh come on...you’ll let me fuck you like that, but you still won’t let me kiss you?”

“You know I hate it.”

“Why?” Malfoy had wrapped his arms round his waist.

“Because...” Harry tried to put it into words. He wasn’t really sure why he was bothering, Malfoy clearly didn’t really care and just wanted to know so that he could manipulate him further. “Because you fuck me like you hate me...”

“So?”

“It doesn’t feel like that when you kiss me.”

“You’d rather it did?”

“At least then...at least then it’s just fucking...”

“And you don’t feel like such a traitor?”

“Yeah...

“You hate it when I fuck you too...”

“I don’t hate it when you fuck me...I hate that I want you to.”

 He didn’t know why he was being so honest. Though he supposed there was little point in lying about it. He was pretty sure Draco knew all this already.

Draco laughed and took his wand from the side, whispering something under his breath. Harry groaned as all the satisfaction he’d felt disappeared;  replaced by a lust so blinding he could barely think clear enough to realise it was that god damn spell again. He felt his cock growing rock hard.

“You’re such a twat.”

Draco grinned and pushed him up against the wall.

“All I wanted was a kiss...you’re the one that said you wanted fucking.”

“That was not what I said,” Harry panted, feeling Draco’s slicked fingers inside him.

He nearly shrieked, so sensitive from that bloody toy and Malfoy fucking him as hard as he always did. Draco laughed in his ear.

“God you’re so sexy...”

Harry rolled his eyes; for all the times Draco had fucked him, he still didn’t understand why he’d chosen him or why he found him attractive at all. Simpering girls and their mothers who thought he was a hero found him attractive. Draco Malfoy...god knows why.

He shrieked as Draco pushed inside him. Draco didn’t mess around so much this time, just held his hips still with a tight grip and fucked him hard. Harry was whimpering, he was so sensitive every stroke was making him want to scream. Draco’s hands were tight on his hips as he fucked him, letting out his usual low guttural moan as he did.

“God, Potter...you’re still so impossibly tight...so good, Potter...”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore him. Like this, against a wall, Harry could pretend it was someone else sending him into a state of ecstasy. He could feel his orgasm building already, no wonder, and felt Draco fucking him harder, brushing against his prostate. Harry let out something near to a squeak.

Draco laughed in his ear.

 “You always seem so surprised Potter, that I can make you feel such things...do you deny it to yourself that it feels this good after?”

Harry didn’t reply.

“You gonna scream for me, Potter?”

He slapped his wand down on his arse and Harry cried out in surprise, he kept hitting him with it, in time with his hard thrusts.

“Yes...yes...oh, Draco...” Harry moaned, and god he couldn’t help it.

Draco knew exactly how to undo him. He was pushing himself back on Draco’s cock now, getting himself so close. Draco pushed his hips forward and started fucking him against the wall, slamming Harry’s hips up against the tiles, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

Draco grinned as Harry started to scream and wrapped his hand round his cock, biting down hard on his shoulder. Harry screamed as he came even harder than before, trembling as he felt Draco satisfy himself. He went limp and let the wall take his weight for a moment.

“Oh Potter that was so good...I’ve missed fucking you so much...you want to try for three?”

“No, Malfoy,” Harry sighed.

He turned round and found Draco was giving him the most innocent of smiles, as if they were the best of friends. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out of the shower, surprised that he could even manage to stand. He grabbed a towel and walked back into the bedroom, drying himself off. He knew that he was supposed to be watching Draco, but right now he couldn’t bear to look at him.

Besides, what exactly was he supposed to do if Draco tried anything? And what exactly was he supposed to be trying? Harry knew Ron had his reservations about him being there, but he’d had ample opportunity to kill him already and really, what else could he be doing here that would be more of a threat?

He pulled on his dressing gown, feeling rather like crawling up into a ball under his duvet and pretending the whole thing never happened, but he doubted that was going to happen. He walked over to the window, looking out at the quiet London street. It was a clear night and he could see the almost full moon sitting full above the houses. It seemed strange that Death Eaters were planning an attack here, that danger was so imminent, when it was so peaceful outside.

He jumped as he felt Draco’s hand on his waist.

“It’s a beautiful night.”

Harry turned and glared at him for making him jump.

“Honestly, Potter, you don’t like me cruel, you don’t like me being nice...how do you want me?” Draco had his hands on his hips and one of Harry’s fluffy white towels wrapped round his waist. His hair was still mostly wet but still managed to look better than Harry’s did even when it was dry. His skin was glowing from the sex, it always did, making him look even more attractive.

“Gone.” Harry snapped at him, walking past him and over to the bed.

“I came here to save your life, Potter, you could be the least bit grateful,” Draco huffed.

 Harry knew he didn’t really care and just thought Harry’s annoyance amusing. He’d seen Draco when he was truly enraged and wrathful, and this wasn’t it.

“If that’s even why you’re here.”

“What, would you have had me drink that properly? You know what that does. If it had worked I would have told them that yes I came to save your lives but also I had a particular interest because there was a certain boy I wanted to fuck?”

Harry winced. “You still could be making the whole thing up.”

“Why would I come here otherwise?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know.”

He thought this was the first serious conversation they’d had. Back at Hogwarts it had been straight up fucking and nothing more and Harry was starting to think he’d preferred it. Even if it had been torture, quite literally, at some points.

He ignored Draco for the mean time and got into bed.

“Going to make me sleep on the floor?”

“You rarely let me sleep in your bed,” Harry reminded him, though he had no intention of stopping Draco get into bed with him.

“But you had another bed to go to.”

“How about the sofa?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on me?”

Harry sighed. “Fine, whatever. Sleep where you like.”

Malfoy was exhausting him already. He averted his eyes as Draco dropped his towel carelessly on the floor and climbed into bed with him.

Harry didn’t feel nearly tired enough to sleep, but didn’t really see what else there was to do. He slid down and rested his head on the pillow and felt Draco do the same. He flicked the light off with his wand and lay on his side, facing away from Draco. Within about five minutes he felt Draco’s arm round his waist and his chest against his back as he cuddled up to him. It sent all kinds of confusing messages through his head and he tensed.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Draco laughed in his ear, so self assured, even at the apparent rejection. He swung a leg over Harry’s and lay a hand on his stomach. It felt so right that Harry thought he might be sick and abruptly pushed him back, kicking his leg off his own. He couldn’t take it feeling so perfect and fairytale, not with Malfoy. It was sick.

Draco just laughed. “Fine, Potter, I was just trying to be nice.”

“Don’t be nice.”

“Right, you don’t like nice. You like gone. Well after a couple of days we can go to the Burrow and then I’ll be right out of your hair...”

“Right.”

Harry just wanted to Draco to shut up and go the fuck to sleep.

“Goodnight, Potter.”

“Night,” Harry sighed and lay still on his back. He closed his eyes and despite thinking that he wasn’t at all tired, seemed to drift off to sleep straight away.  


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up feeling particularly warm and comfortable in his bed, until he realised quite why he was so comfortable. Draco had wrapped himself around him whilst he was asleep and was now quite happily fast asleep on his shoulder, his arms locked tight around his waist and his legs intertwined with his. Harry inwardly groaned, this was really the last thing he needed.

He knew Draco was just screwing around with his head, he’d never before shown any sign of affection or wanting to treat him like this, he’d never wanted to share a bed, cuddle and have real conversations before. Either that, or being locked up in his father’s house, had truly made him crazy. Or changed him, a very small voice said in Harry’s head.

He despaired of himself. This was exactly what Draco was setting this up to look like; that he was secretly a spy for the order, that he was changed, that he was lovely, and let Harry fall flat on his face for him before...

He wasn’t sure about the next part. But he knew it wouldn’t be good. No, he was not going to fall for this.

He pushed Draco off him, much to his muffled objections, and got up to go to the bathroom. It was 7am, a little early to get up, but there was no way he was getting back in that bed with a naked Draco. Forget it.

He pulled on his dressing gown and gave Draco a shove, remembering that he was supposed to be watching him.

“Come on, breakfast.”

Draco groaned and reluctantly rolled out of bed.

“Why? It’s so early...”

“Cos I’m hungry. And I’m meant to be watching you.”

“Ugh.”

Harry was quite surprised when Draco did get out of bed and stood stark naked in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“I can’t seem to see a dressing gown...”

Harry grabbed a spare one out of the wardrobe and threw it at him.

“You’re very feisty for this time in the morning, are sure you don’t want to stay up here?” Draco smirked at him. Harry tried not to let himself be drawn in and opened the door pointedly.

“Fine. Whatever...” he sighed and walked in front of him down the stairs.

“This one,” Harry said to him curtly, following him into the kitchen. “Sit down.”

Malfoy did, giving Harry the exact same patronising smile from last night.

“What do you want?” Harry asked him, getting himself some bread out of the cupboard.

“My god, you cook for yourself?”

“Yes Draco...” Harry said patronisingly, “what would you like?”

 “Whatever...” Draco was looking round the room distractedly, examining the various magical objects that were stacked on the shelves. Harry jumped as he heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs.

“Fuck, you’re meant to still have those handcuffs on...” Harry looked about him, panicked.

“What, these handcuffs?” Malfoy pulled them out of his pocket. Harry frowned at him, he hadn’t even noticed him pick them up. Nevertheless, they needed to be on before they came in.

Malfoy handed them to him and held out his wrists, smiling at him slightly.

“Don’t get to used to this, Potter.”

Harry just glared at him.

“Gosh, Potter, you’re in such a bad mood today. You should have taken me up on that offer earlier...you seem stressed.”

Harry tried to resist the urge to strangle him and turned back to the door. It opened and he tried to act surprised to see the pair of them walk into the room, still in their pyjamas.

“Oh, morning.”

“Morning, Harry,” Hermione chimed. She was generally a lot more spritely than Ron who just trudged into the room and collapsed onto the chair opposite Malfoy.

“Harry, why has he got your dressing gown on? Looks more like your bloody boyfriend than your prisoner...” he muttered.

Harry stumbled at the word ‘boyfriend’, but luckily Hermione unknowingly rescued him.

“I’m sorry Ron, would you like us to lock him back in the basement like a real prisoner?” Hermione snapped at him.

“And my clothes are covered in dust,” Malfoy added.

“Yeah,” Harry added.

“Oh, are you cooking breakfast Harry?”

“Um...” Harry said, looking at the loaf of bread in his hand, unsure of when he picked it up. “I guess yeah. Do we have anything?”

“I got some stuff in,” Ron said, “I missed you cooking us breakfast,” he said to Hermione.

Harry opened the fridge, it was indeed full of everything needed for several weeks worth of full English breakfasts.

“Oh, if it’s proper cooking I’ll do it,” Hermione got up, ushering Harry back to his seat and taking out her wand.

“I’ll make some tea then...” Harry started, not really wanting to sit in between Ron and Malfoy who were currently staring daggers at each other.

“No, Harry, sit down, you’re probably exhausted from staying with Malfoy all night...”

Harry nearly spluttered before he realised what she meant, then nodded.

“Oh, yeah.”

He wasn’t looking at Malfoy, he was sure he’d catch his eye and give the entire game away.

“It felt so much better sleeping in my own bed than that bloody tent...”

“I know, I don’t think I want to see another tent for a million years.”

“Are you kidding? Your bed’s awful, you seriously need a new mattress. Don’t tell me, it’s the same one that’s been there since you took over this place?”

Harry could have punched him in the face. He knew he only said it to get a rise out of Ron, but he knew that he was going to have to say something.

“Not all of us are rolling in money, Malfoy.” Harry tutted at him, hoping that Hermione bringing over their tea would move the conversation along and they could just forget he ever said anything.

“Don’t give me that, Potter, your parents weren’t poor.”

“Wait, stop,” Ron decided to catch up with the conversation. “You let Malfoy sleep in your bed?”

“I couldn’t stand his whinging,” Harry tried, wondering if this was an acceptable excuse.

“I was not whinging,” Malfoy huffed, trying to negotiate picking up a cup of tea with his handcuffs on.

“Would you like a straw?” Harry drawled at him. Malfoy glared at him. Harry smiled, glad to be annoying him.

Hermione turned and gave them their breakfast. Malfoy coughed pointedly and Harry realised that there was no way he was going to be able to eat with the handcuffs on.

“Can’t you just take them off for a minute?” Harry asked.

“No,” Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Harry sighed and took Malfoy’s plate from him and started cutting up his food.

“Thank you, Harry,” Malfoy simpered at him.

Harry just glared at him. He couldn’t help but look at him now though, as he was feeding him and Malfoy was looking up at him with the biggest eyes...God he should have just let him fuck him earlier. He hated to admit when Malfoy was right about things, but right now it probably would have helped him think a lot clearer.

“I’m just glad to be back home.”

“I’m sort of glad we’re going back to the Burrow...this place gives me the creeps.”

“Are we just going to leave it empty?” Harry frowned.

“We’ll have to,” Hermione sighed, “we can’t risk it.”

“I’ll send an owl ahead,” Ron said, “let them know what’s going on.”

“I don’t know...what if it gets intercepted? Then they’ll know where Harry is...the Burrow isn’t all that secure...” Hermione mused, frowning.

“No,” Harry said, “it’s probably best if we don’t tell them.”

Malfoy didn’t comment, just sat quietly, letting Harry feed him. As Harry looked back to him he thought he saw a slight sparkle in his eyes that said he was just as desperate as Harry was. He wondered vaguely what kind of excuse he could make. This was certainly new thinking for him. Before, at school, the only thing he would think afterwards was “never again” and whenever the next time was, Malfoy had initiated it. Now he was planning it himself, admitting to himself he wanted it to happen. It made him feel ill.

But they were going to the Burrow - and soon - and then if everything Malfoy said was true...maybe it would be alright that they were fucking. He cringed at his own thinking. This was exactly what Malfoy wanted him to think, and it could all be a complete lie. And he hadn’t even told them about Malfoy not drinking the Veritaserum. He knew though that if he was going to tell them at all, he should have told them then, now there was no way. He was part of Malfoy’s conspiracy now.

The only way to tell what Malfoy was up to, was to go to Mr Weasley and ask him if everything he’d said was true. They’d go there this afternoon, and then he could decide how to feel about the whole thing. If Death Eaters didn’t burst through the door any minute, called by a letter from Malfoy. God what was he even thinking, letting this happen?

He didn’t move from his seat though, didn’t say a thing, just sat continuing to feed Malfoy his breakfast.

“This is really nice, Hermione, thank you,” Malfoy said, smiling at her.

“Oh,” Hermione said, slightly startled. “That’s all right.”

Ron made a disbelieving noise but Hermione kicked him under the table. Malfoy’s forced attempts to be nice just made Harry believe him even less.

They finished their food.

“I’ll wash up,” Harry immediately volunteered, wanting to get away from Malfoy for a moment. He was fucking with his head just by being close to him.

“Oh, thanks,” Hermione smiled, “We’ll go and do our packing then and we can head off. We should be there by lunch.”

“Okay.” Harry forced a smile as they walked out.

 Harry sighed, picked up their plates and walked over to the sink, hearing the handcuffs clink as Malfoy dropped them onto the table. Harry turned on the tap and squirted some soap into the bowl, trying to stop himself imagining Draco throwing him back onto the table, clicking the handcuffs around his wrists and fucking his brains out.

God what had Malfoy done to him? He should not be thinking like this. He shouldn’t even be letting him sit there without his cuffs on.

“You really do the washing up yourself, Potter?”

“Yes, Malfoy, cos I’m not a spoilt little bitch like you...” Harry snapped at him. He didn’t know where he was getting this confidence from, normally he wouldn’t dare speak to Malfoy like that. He knew exactly what he was capable of doing to him.

Something seemed to be changing in him though, he never let himself think about Malfoy at school, never let him fantasise about him fucking him. He thought he was just so angry about the ugly truth of exactly how he felt about Malfoy, and how much of traitor he really felt it made him. It was Draco’s fault, couldn’t he just have stayed out of his life? He was really much happier without him.

“You keep talking to me like that, Potter...see how far it gets you.”

Now Malfoy was pissed, he knew that voice well. Malfoy didn’t shout, he just spoke in a certain voice that told Harry he should be very careful.

At least it used to. Now it just made him pissed, he was a better wizard than him, he had no right threatening him like that. He had no right at all to make him feel any of the things that he did, and yet...

Harry whirled around, suddenly furious. Malfoy was sat with his legs crossed, regarding him cooly, eyebrows raised, waiting for Harry’s outburst. He didn’t understand how anyone could manage to look as threatening in a dressing gown as Malfoy did right then. Harry raised his wand at him. He had no idea what he was going to do, he just knew that he wanted to make him feel the same pain he did every time he thought about him.

“You dare raise your wand at me, Potter?”

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re a coward...a spy for the Order? More like hiding behind daddy’s sofa till the war is over...you disgust me...”

Malfoy stood up, not looking the least bit concerned at the wand pointed at his chest and started to walk over to him, a look in his eye that told Harry he should probably be running. Harry knew he should cast it now, something, anything...

He watched in horror as Malfoy plucked his wand out from between his fingers. Harry didn’t even try to resist, he didn’t understand why, he just let Malfoy take his wand. It was looking back at moments like this that Harry felt the most infuriated, why did he let him take it? He could have cast a thousand spells at him from the chair to where he was standing, so why didn’t he?

“So angry, Potter, aren’t you? That I came and reminded you of who you really are...” Malfoy whispered in his ear as leant up against him, pushing him back against the kitchen counter. He leant up to stroke a finger down his cheek. “So much pent up rage and denial...it’s not good for you...”

“You keep patronising me, Draco, I’m going to put you through the fucking window...” Harry growled at him.

Malfoy just nibbled at his ear lobe and smirked. Harry tried not to squirm.

“Do you want to know why you’re so angry, Potter?”

“I think I’ve got a fair idea...” Harry growled.

“You’re in love with me...” Draco whispered in his ear, “and it’s tearing you apart inside hiding it from yourself.”

“Shut up, I am not in love with you. I could never love a fucking monster like you...”

“There’s much worse monsters out there than me, Potter...”

“I am not in love with you,” Harry hissed in his ear.

“Then why can’t you hit me? Why can’t you even cast the tamest curse against me? Why, time after time do you let me do whatever I want to you...”

“Just because I’m not a violent, vindictive, sadistic...”

Malfoy kissed him and Harry smacked him in the face. Malfoy grinned at him and Harry inwardly groaned, obviously Malfoy had been provoking him and he realised once again Malfoy had won, and had had the upper hand all along.

This time when Malfoy kissed him he didn’t bother to pull away, he gave in and kissed him back, letting the flood of emotions that went with it hit him full in the face. Every time he tried to fight against Malfoy he just ended up winning anyway, what was the point in resisting?

Malfoy was devouring his mouth, kissing him as if the world was ending, fully taking advantage of the one thing Harry usually managed to say no to.

Harry needed him closer, he undid Draco’s dressing gown, sliding his arms round his waist, pulling into him tightly. This was why he never let Draco kiss him. Sure, he was hard, but that wasn’t what was driving his urgency. He desperately needed to feel Draco tight up against him, to keep him close, to feel his arms wrap round his waist in return.

Draco pulled off Harry’s clothes, letting the dressing gown slip off his shoulders, refusing to break the kiss. He touched Harry’s wand and then Harry felt Draco’s familiar slicked fingers inside him. Harry moaned into Malfoy’s mouth, kissing him hard, his body so hungry for what it was usually deprived of but so desperately craved. Draco lifted Harry up against the counter and Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, crying out into their desperate kisses as Draco pulled him down onto his cock.

Draco started to fuck him against the counter and Harry groaned, Draco was still so insistently kissing him, making him lose it far quicker than usual. He was whining into Draco’s kisses now, this felt better than anything they’d ever done before. It wasn’t fucked up, it wasn’t pain, it wasn’t toys, it wasn’t teasing, it was just pure sex. And he wasn’t pushing Draco from his mind anymore, wasn’t shutting him out, or bothering to feel like a traitor. He was embracing that it was Draco, gorgeous bastard that he was, fucking his brains out. And god, like this, as Draco was kissing him so desperately Harry realised Draco was completely right. The elation of finally letting go and admitting his feelings to himself was a rush and a relief that drove him even higher.

Draco chose the moment Harry realised this to reach in between them and wrap his hand round his cock. Harry cried out loud.

“Oh...Draco...Draco...god I love you…” it was out of his mouth before he realised what he was going to say.

“Oh Harry...fuck...” Draco cried out as he came inside him. “Baby I love you too...you’re so beautiful...”

Harry, love, baby and beautiful were all words Draco never used. It was then Harry realised something was very very wrong. His eyes flew open and he what he saw made him nearly throw up all over Draco’s chest.

“You’re so fucking stupid, Potter...” Draco laughed in his ear. “Don’t get me wrong now, you’re gorgeous and you’re amazing in bed...but you are so stupid.”

Harry look in horror at Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange standing in his kitchen. Ron and Hermione were both bound and gagged, forced to their knees on the floor. They were both looking at him in equal horror.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at Draco.

“You know Draco...when I said distract him...this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Harry was too shocked to even think of untangling himself from Malfoy. He had a tight grip on Harry’s waist anyway, so he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

“What? I distracted him! He didn’t notice you come in, didn’t hear the screams of his friends and he definitely didn’t hear as you dragged them in here. What more do you want?”

“This place being used as Order Headquarters? She would have been sickened...” Bellatrix didn’t seem particularly concerned with the scene in front of her and was instead staring round at what used to be a friendly place to her.

“Let’s get out of here. Draco, take care of Potter. We’ll get rid of these two...”

The reality of the situation hit Harry and he went to grab his wand. Malfoy already had it in his hand. Harry went to smack him again but Malfoy caught his wrist, he went to struggle but Malfoy whispered a spell he didn’t catch under his breath. He felt his whole body turn to jelly and he slid down to the floor.

“I’m gonna go get dressed first, I’ll meet you back at the manor.”

Lucius just nodded and Harry watched from the floor as he levitated Ron in front of him and floated him out of the door with Bellatrix and Hermione behind him.

Harry couldn’t speak, so settled on giving Malfoy his best glare. He just laughed at him.

“Come on now, Potter, you’re actually my prisoner now, just like you always dreamed in your sick little fantasies. They were my sick little fantasies too, of course, but...” Malfoy trailed off, grinning, clearly delighted that it had all worked out so well. He picked Harry up easily, apparently the spell made him weightless too, and carried him upstairs.

Harry watched from the bed, still unable to move as Draco put on his clothes from yesterday, which were now significantly cleaner. Harry didn’t know when he’d cleaned them without him noticing. He picked out some clothes from Harry’s wardrobe and threw them over to him, waving his wand and Harry found himself dressed.

“Oh, don’t be worried about those two. I’m sure you know The Order have two of my father’s dear friends prisoner, we’ll arrange a trade. They might be a bit bruised and bloody...but...I’m sure they’ll have been in worse places. Like this place...” Draco looked round the room again in disgust. He was talking far more than normal, Harry could tell that he was excited, buzzing about this having actually worked. Harry found himself thinking - surprisingly logically - that this was probably the first thing his father had let him do since he failed to kill Dumbledore. It would make sense that he was elated that he had succeeded.

“And I’m sure they’ll forgive you eventually, Potter, you could tell them it was a love potion.” Draco walked over to the bed and knelt down next to him and stroked a finger down his cheek. “You could even tell yourself it was a love potion that made you say what you did...you were always an expert in denial...” He kissed him on the lips. “Come on, Potter, let’s go.”

He said it as if Harry had any power of movement. He picked him up and carried him downstairs again where Lucius had left his broom waiting for him on the table. He carried him outside into the cold night air and put him in front of him on his broomstick.

“You might want to pay attention, Potter, see how an expert rides.”

 


End file.
